


秘密进行

by Kariiiiiin



Category: Bangtan Boys, RPS, bts, 防弹少年团, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariiiiiin/pseuds/Kariiiiiin
Summary: 23半夜做色色的事情被4发现的故事
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 17





	秘密进行

金南俊觉得这件事一定不太正常。

怎么可能正常呢？跟相处了快十年的、同一个组合的成员发生性关系这件事，换做是一周前，金南俊想都不敢想。

那天他们难得工作结束得早，洗完澡时间也还绰绰有余，更别提明天最早的行程是在下午，所以一群人心情都格外的好。

金硕珍抱了一堆啤酒过来，田柾国又跑去拿别的，七个人你挤我我挤你地窝在客厅的沙发上看起了电影，其实电影内容不是重点，毕竟等第二天早上起来，你问他们昨天放了什么他们可能没一个人记得，这群人的主要目的说白了就是酒，啤的白的红的，难得的假日让大家的情绪都过分高涨，没多久桌上就是都是七歪八倒的空瓶捏扁的易拉罐。

最后是怎么回到房间的也记不太清了，不过估摸也是某位不能喝酒的金泰亨先生挨个搬回去的，这人端着个可乐都能嗨得堪比喝酒。

金南俊被尿憋醒的时候，天已经完全暗下来了。摸着黑去厕所解决完，才开始迟来地从酒精的后劲里清醒。

头重脚轻，金南俊意识到自己真的喝得太过了，郑号锡跟金泰亨这俩几乎是劝酒机器人转世，没几个人能在他们的攻势下存活下来。

他晃了晃脑袋，打算去厨房倒杯冰水来缓解一下自己的不适。

“嗯…”

厨房是开放式的，里头的声音基本无法隔绝，所以男人闷闷的呻吟很容易就传入他的耳朵里，衣服摩擦的声音，还有不太清晰的喘息。

金南俊一开始还以为是自己的错觉，难道是因为最近行程太满，很久没有疏解过压力？但再怎么说，这种暧昧的声音也过于清晰了，他不由得放轻了脚步，贴着墙走过去。

立式冰箱前叠着两个人影，因为关了灯看不太清楚，只有那两个人旁边的角落里，嵌入墙面灯光微弱的感应灯在人影晃动之下开开关关。郑号锡跪在男人身前，双手扣着对方的臀侧，从金南俊这个角度只能看到郑号锡的后脑勺跟小半个侧脸，但并不妨碍他作为一个成年人看懂这两个人在干什么。

郑号锡每一次都吞得极深，似乎要把那根尺寸可观的阴茎都塞进喉咙，吞到根部的时候，对方的毛发挠在脸上他也不介意，反而是努力滑动喉结去压迫龟头，直到那个人被他口得轻叫出声才罢休。

金南俊这才反应过来到底是谁会跟郑号锡在这种地方偷情，而且还是两个男人，郑号锡是gay？这是他带回来的男朋友？？

不不不。金南俊很快推翻自己最后的猜测，郑号锡向来是细心的，就算，就算是真的有了对象，也不可能会把人带回他们七个人的宿舍。

他思绪一团乱，不知道该先纠结多年队友是gay还是这个队友居然是0，金南俊晃了晃脑袋，刚刚光顾着看郑号锡，甚至没注意过另外一个人是谁，余光飘过去，在看到闵玧其的脸的时候，金南俊觉得自己一定是疯了。

他不顾后果猛地往前走了一步，又立即退回去，却不想跟闵玧其的视线撞了个正着。

他的哥哥，他相处时间最久的队友，就算是成员也不会猜想到的对象，现在睁大了眼睛，挂着一副适当惊讶的表情跟自己大眼瞪小眼。

郑号锡的动作停下来，他试图转头去看金南俊的方向，金南俊躲回视线死角，整个后背跟手臂全贴上走廊的墙，冷汗都快渗出来了。

“是不是…”

“没事，装咖啡的袋子倒了而已 。”他听见闵玧其打断郑号锡的询问，紧接着又是一声鼻哼，显然是按着谁的脑袋又把阴茎插了回去。

“……是你吃得太开心，动静都把袋子弄倒了，就这么喜欢吗？”他又听见闵玧其笑着问，郑号锡没忍住也低低笑起来，声音有些哑，随后响亮地亲了一口闵玧其的肉棒，用熟稔的语气开起下流玩笑。

“对啊，我好喜欢它，比你还讨喜。”

郑号锡绝对是 0！

金南俊觉得自己的下腹热得难受，胸腔起伏，心都快跳出来了，但性器却把单薄的睡裤撑起一个帐篷，精水渗出来打湿胯前的布料。他一次听这么露骨的词汇从郑号锡的嘴里冒出来，还有玧其哥看向他的时候，泛红的脸颊跟脸颊，还有一闪而过那副沉溺在性事里的迷糊神情，也是第一次见。

再看回去的时候，闵玧其正好抓着郑号锡的头发，发狠地把性器往对方的嘴里撞。

郑号锡被他插得呜呜直叫，跌坐在地上，只能微仰着头去吃那根东西，闵玧其跟着弯了弯腰，低着头，用一个倾斜向下的角度操进去，郑号锡肯定不会舒服到哪里去，却没有挣扎，只是抓紧了闵玧其的衣摆，任他侵犯自己的嘴跟喉咙，分泌过多的口水顺着嘴角往下淌。

“嘶……”

闵玧其高潮了。

过了一会儿郑号锡才把阴茎吐出来，闵玧其递过去一张纸巾，郑号锡摇了摇头，握着阴茎又吃回嘴里，乖乖把马眼里没射干净的精液吮出来，再一块儿吐到纸巾上，准确丢进不远处的垃圾桶，啧啧摇头。

“玧其啊，这也太浓了…。你多久没有发泄了？”

闵玧其的脑袋往后仰，身体靠住冰箱，眼睛也闭着，显然还没从射精的余韵里缓过神，一边喘气一边反驳：“要你管。”

那根还泛着水光的阴茎软下来，形状却还没收回去，挂在裤子外边，配上闵玧其开了三、四颗纽扣的凌乱衬衫，这幅画面有股说不出的奇妙感觉。

金南俊往房间走的时候，还在想，是不是在他来之前，闵玧其正在被郑号锡玩那对胸乳。

……那如果是闵玧其自己在玩呢？

他突然想起以前洗澡时看到过的，闵玧其那两颗粉色的乳晕，金南俊觉得自己好像更硬了。

**Author's Note:**

> 点赞推荐关注请去lof  
> (点赞这里也来一份当然最好


End file.
